Lysol
Lysol is a brand name of cleaning and products distributed by the company. The line includes liquid solutions for hard and soft surfaces, air treatment, and hand washing. The in many Lysol products is , but the active ingredient in the Lysol "Power and Free" line is . Some of the scents from Lysol include "Crisp Linen", "Floral", "Fruit & Citrus", "Gourmand", and "Fresh". It is marketed with the spelling 'Lizol' in India. History promoting Lysol as a feminine hygiene product, using the slogan "The poise that knowledge gives"}} The first Lysol Brand Antiseptic Disinfectant was introduced in 1889 by Dr. Gustav Raupenstrauch to help end a epidemic in Germany. The original formulation of Lysol contained s. This formulation may still be available commercially in some parts of the world. Formulations containing are still available in the . In 1911, poisoning by drinking Lysol was the most common means of suicide in Australia. One of the active ingredients, , is highly toxic to fish (LC50 = 280 μg ai/L), very highly toxic to aquatic invertebrates (LC50 = 5.9 μg ai/L), moderately toxic to birds (LD50 = 136 mg/kg-bw), and slightly toxic ("safe") to mammals (LD50 = 430 mg/kg-bw). Used in the 1918 Spanish flu In 1918, during the , advertised Lysol disinfectant as an effective countermeasure to the influenza virus. Newspaper advertisements provided tips for preventing the spread of the disease, including washing sick-rooms with Lysol, as well as everything that came in contact with patients. A small (US50¢) bottle made of disinfectant solution, and a smaller (US25¢) bottle made . The company also advertised the "unrefined" Lysol F. & F. (Farm & Factory) for use in factories and other large buildings – a can, when diluted as directed, made of disinfecting solution. As a "feminine hygiene" product In the late 1920s Lysol disinfectant began being marketed as a " " product by maker and distributor It was claimed vaginal with a diluted Lysol solution prevented infections and vaginal odor, and thereby preserved youth and marital bliss. This Lysol solution was also used as a agent, as post-coital was a popular method of preventing pregnancy at that time. The use of Lysol was later discouraged by the medical community as it tended to eliminate the bacteria normal to the healthy vagina, thus allowing more robust, health-threatening bacteria to thrive, and may have masked more serious problems that certain odors indicated in the first place. All the same, Joseph De Lee, a prominent American obstetrician who held great sway over American obstetric practice through his writings, encouraged the use of Lysol during labor. He writes in 1938, "...Just before introducing the hand, the vagina is liberally flushed with 1 per cent lysol solution squeezed from pledgets of cotton, the idea being to reduce the amount of infectious matter unavoidably carried into the puerperal wounds and up into the uterus by the manipulations." The in 2013 included the Lysol feminine hygiene ads among others which were "hilarious and shocking" in hindsight. Product innovations * 1930: Lysol Brand Disinfectant Liquid is introduced to drug stores and hospitals. * 1957/58 Lysol purchases the rights to private label National Laboratories, Inc's Disinfectant spray. * 1962: Lysol releases the Lysol Disinfectant Spray, which used a new method of aerosol application. * 1968: Lysol begins creating bathroom cleaners and releases the Lysol Toilet Bowl Cleaner. * 1985: Lysol All Purpose Cleaner is released. * 1988: Lysol begins shipping aerosol disinfectants to humid areas such as Houston, to combat "lung rot". * 2000: Lysol introduces Lysol Disinfecting Wipes, a pre-moistened cleaning wipe for use on hard, non-porous surfaces. * 2009: Lysol begins producing hand soaps. Ownership: Lehn & Fink was acquired by in 1967 and Reckitt & Colman acquired L&F in 1994 when acquired Sterling-Winthrop. As of 2015 Lysol products are distributed by Reckitt Benckiser LLC of Parsippany, New Jersey. Ingredients Different Lysol products contain different active ingredients. Examples of active ingredients used in Lysol products: * /SD Alcohol, 40 1–3%; fluid that acts as sanitizer * , 1–2%; partly responsible for Lysol's strong odor; acts as sanitizing agent and removes odor * p-Chloro- , 5–6%; antiseptic * , 0.1%; antiseptic; in use circa 1980's * , 3–4% * , 0.10%; microbiocide * , 0.08%; antiseptic * , 0.02%; antiseptic * as an antiseptic. * Products * : Lysol Disinfectant products are used to kill surface and air bacteria. Products include: ** Lysol Disinfectant Spray ** Lysol Disinfecting Wipes ** Lysol Concentrate Disinfectant * : Lysol distributes several multi-purpose cleaners, kitchen cleaners, and bathroom cleaners. These include: ** Lysol Power & Free ** Lysol All-Purpose Cleaner ** Lysol Multi-Surface Cleaner Pourable ** Lysol Power Kitchen Cleaner ** Lysol Bathroom Cleaner ** Lysol Toilet Bowl Cleaner ** Lysol Mold & Mildew Remover * Hand Soaps: Lysol recently developed a line of disinfecting hand soaps. Products include: ** Lysol No Touch Hand Soap System ** Lysol Touch of Foam Hand Wash Competition Lysol's major competitors include , , Oust, , , , , , and . References Category:Cleaning agents